Epic of a Wish: Realizations
by Kura Miakoda
Summary: Realizations met at the end. The battle over and a wish realized for what it is. R&R.No flames. Rating might change.


Epic to a Wish: Realizations Kura Miakoda 

*Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Inuyasha.

     -Hope you like-

"Twas the worst of times, twas the best of times", famous words of the great author, Charles Dickens. I think that this quote from his book, A Tale of Two Cities, was the best way to describe the defeat of Naraku. You see after Naraku's defeat it wasn't the 'best of times' to celebrate but it wasn't the 'worse of times' either for we had finally defeated the one who had caused all of our torment. Kikyo and Kohaku had perished in the crossfire. Although in the end they knew it would come down to this there was still that ounce in Sango and Inuyasha that blamed themselves for the events that led up to the occasion. For Miroku he was still recovering but you could see that smile before he collapsed on his face from discovering his hand no longer contained a black hole. For me, I was finally relieved of my duties in the past. I was finally able to go home without the nagging voice of my conscience telling me to return to finish what I had begun. I couldn't wait but when I got there I didn't feel so great and my mother suggested I spend my summer vacation with them. When I returned I was again overjoyed but it wasn't that same feeling of being able to make a difference, now it was gloomy in a way. Inuyasha had opened up a little but still had that same sad look that Sango had, you know that one look that tells you they can't stand for what they obviously didn't do. They still blamed themselves. 

            The Jewel returned safely back within my body but I didn't want it, knowing what was lost to obtain it. If only I could change what has already been set in stone. I know, I know, I know exactly what you're thinking why couldn't I just use that one wish the jewel had. Well I couldn't, ok, how would you phrase it. Would you want to probably enlighten me on how exactly the jewel would be able to help the situation, You see if I were to wish back only Kohaku and Kikyo what of all the others that lost their lives. It isn't fair is it, you possibly never thought of that did you. Well I did. If I were to wish for the events that led up to today to have never happened and Naraku never existed what good would have that done. You see even though I don't believe in fate or destiny, I still see it as something that will change us all for good. If I would have wished for this to have never happen I wouldn't be able to discuss this at all, and I would have never met my great friends. What would you do, tell me would you give your friends up so easily would you like to live with the fact that instead of making a mark erase it. Now you see I'm not such a saint either and I bet some of you are thinking that more lives would be saved if I wished for that life changing wish but you see that would put our fight in vain.

            My friends agree, by friends I mean Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kaede. We had a conversation days before the battle in Kaede's hut. We were all sitting in front of a fire and had decided what we would do if we were to prevail in our fight with Naraku. Of course the wish came up and we all agreed on that the wish would be used for good and not selfish desires, that was no biggy. We had all pondered over it and we all had hoped that from all this fighting and all this torment at least some good would come out of it. 

            Weeks now had passed from the demise of Naraku and I had finally made up my mind of the wish I would make upon the jewel. It had taken me this long but it was something that Miroku had told me after he had woken up. He said, "Even though restarting this whole adventure would ruin what we worked so hard to achieve, maybe it was not meant to be recalled". I had pondered over his words the last few days and had always wondered why now in my time none of this was ever mentioned. The fact that maybe we were dealing with demons was probably one thing but then it dawned on me why was I a miko. Obviously, because there was still some belief in what we cannot explain. Back to my wish, I would wish for what we all desired and yet there would be no regret or sacrifice. My only witness to my wish would be no one as I would only want them to finally be at peace. I did however tell Kaede of my wish before I had gone and done it. Kaede was proud and only wished me well, I had a sense that the old mentor was hiding something but that was the least of my worries. The time had come to make that one choice that would change our lives forever.

*No flames, plz review.  


End file.
